powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Rocca
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Blue Mystic Ranger - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Blue Legend Warrior }} |-|Titan= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Mystic Mermaid - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Mystic Lion }} |color = Blue |fullname = Madison Rocca |gender = Female |season = Mystic Force |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Broken Spell (1) |lastepisode = Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes = 33 |casts = Melanie Vallejo Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese Dub) |label = Blue Mystic Ranger Blue Legend Warrior |image2 = }} "Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger!" Element of Water~Blue Legend Warrior!" Madison Rocca is the Blue Mystic Ranger, from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Biography Madison, sometimes affectionately called "Maddie", is Vida's sister. Madison expresses herself by filming people on her video camera, as she wants to become a producer. Nick thinks that Maddie hides behind her camera. She then gets turned to stone by the Clawbuster monster. Madison kisses a frog, which turns into Daggeron. Madison and the Rangers gets trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained new armor. By the end of Mystic Fate, with hints of a possible romance between them, Nick promised Madison he would return to Briarwood for her after visiting his adoptive parents, leaving her with his baby blanket. Super Megaforce Madison and the other Mystic Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Madison is the compassionate, and kind hearted member of the group. She is the Ranger closest to Nick, in fact, it is hinted that they have romantic feelings for each other, and is seen in the last episode. Madison is shy and not very open, however, she has helped many people. Also, she refers herself as the "sister with the common sense", in contrast to her sister's hotheaded behavior. Blue Mystic Ranger - Mystic Mermaid= Mystic Mermaid : Mystic Force Blue Ranger's Titan Form. She wields a lance and can fuse her legs into a fishtail for swimming in water. Forms the Dragon Formation's tail or the anterior of Titan Megazord's legs, the shield on her back combines with the Mystic Minotaur's axe to form the Dragon Tail, while the lance combines with the Mystic Phoenix's sword to form a longer lance, which combines with the dragon tail to make a large sword. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Mermaid can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, and Mystic Garuda to form Mystic Dragon. * Mystic Mermaid can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Garuda, and Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. - Blue Legend Warrior= *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff - Mystic Lion= A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Lion can combine with the Mystic Firebird to form Manticore Megazord. }} Ranger Key The Blue Mystic Ranger Key is Madison's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Mystic Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Levira. The Blue Mystic Ranger key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Super Megaforce Blue for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack, which was used once against Skatana. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Blue Mystic Ranger being the third to go. Gallery Prmf-bluem.png|A male version of the Blue Mystic Ranger suit as seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Notes *Madison is similar to Tori from Ninja Storm, both in powers and Ranger colors and romances with boys (Blake for Tori and Nick for Madison). *Technically, Madison has another Magiranger counterpart in Yuka Yamazaki, as both characters harbored romantic feelings for Nick and Kai, respectively. This makes Madison the only ranger on the team to have two counterparts from Magiranger. *Madison's voice actress in the Japanese dub of Mystic Force ''is Haruka Tomatsu who would go on to portray Joyful Knight Candelilla in ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. See also de:Madison Rocca ru:Мэдисон Рокка *Yuka Yamazaki - Harbored feelings for Kai Ozu (MagiRed), similar to Madison harboring romantic feelings for Nick Russell. *Ako Hayasaka - Second female Sentai Blue. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Mystic Force Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities